Hair Gel
by Fell4
Summary: OC characters-me and my sis.We have brought Ash back from the grave! Not really, we are just ignoring the fact that she is dead.Yes, I am in denial.Actually Im not because if I was then I would say I wasnt in denial which would prove I was. Take THAT!
1. Chapter 1

Hair Gel

This is written by me, Fell4, and also my sister, Jartastenr. (Jar_**tas**_tenr – Tas; F_**ell**_4 – Ell)

We all agree that Nikola's hair looks like it just got electrified, right? In this story we get to fix it, just the way we think it should look.

"Is he asleep, yet?" I whispered to Ashley.

"Uh, who are you talking about, and _why_ are we whispering?" Ashley glanced at Tass' and my unusual attire. "One other thing… Why are you wearing ninja clothes?"

"Uh, ninja clothes?" I said confused.

"For your information," Tass said, stepping in front of me, "these are not ninja clothes. They are _spy_ clothes. I look pretty cool in these, right, Ell?"

Ashley tried to smother a laugh unsuccessfully. "Riiiiiiiiight, you look _way _cool, Tass."

Tass glared at Ashley and stuck out her tongue. "And very mature," Ashley added sarcastically.

"Hey, we wanted to know if Nicola was asleep or not, though he is probably awake with all the arguing you two are doing," I said trying to keep the peace.

"Uh, Nikola? I don't know, wait… Why are you asking if he is sleeping? What are you two up to?"

"Hmmm? I can say I don't know _what_ you are talking about," I told Ashley, hoping she would just say 'whatever' and turn away. That isn't what happened.

"Yah right! Hey, whatever you are going to do to the creep, I, want, in," Ashley said forcefully.

"OK, OK, you're in—but it isn't what you're thinking! All we want to do is fix his hair." I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for her to 1) Burst out laughing or 2) Look at me like I was crazy… which thinking about it, fixing a vampires hair is pretty crazy—and a bit suicidal.

"You want to fix his hair. His _**hair**_. You have got to be kidding me! … Why?" at the last word she sounded kind of interested. That's good news.

"We think his hair looks like it just got out of bed—then was electrocuted." said Tass stepping forward.

"And we want to fix it—probably killing him in the process from the hair gel we will put in." I added

"Yah, he must be allergic to hair gel and hair spray 'cuz otherwise he would put some in." (Tass)

"Wild theory you have there. Any way of getting out of there alive? He IS a vamp you know—_very_ fast and strong." (Ash)

Tass ran out and came back in with a medieval shield. "That's why we got this," she puffed out of breath from running with a 40 pound shield.

Ashley nodded appreciatively, "Nice, but I doubt that will stop him."

"That is why our main defense lies in having him NOT wake up."

EOC

Well? Whadaya think? Review! I think it is obvious but there is more on the way.


	2. FINNALLY! What Happens!

**A/N: Finnally! I uploaded chapter two. I was looking through my old stories and found that I had finished this! I should have uploaded it months ago but I forgot! I'm so sorry! I hope yall enjoy- I sure didn't when I re-read it after half a year! LOL!- I feel like, if I took the time, I could have rewrote this to make it better. I'd like to THINK I've become a better writer! I still will prob do that but I wanted to finally upload this. It is still a very fun piece- a crack fic I suppose! :)**

**WARNING: THIS IS A CRAZY PIECE OF FICTION AND MAY DAMAGE BRAINS NOT USED TO OVERIMAGINATION!**

* * *

**_Hair Gel_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Do you have it?" asked Tass.

I smiled wickedly. "Of course I do." I held up Dr. Seuss How the Grinch Stole Christmas while Ashley just stood there looking confused. I noticed this as I put Dr. Seuss away and took pity on her. "You see Ashley, what we are going to do is hit him on the head with this book. He will be knocked unconscious and then we will gel his hair."

Ashley just shook her head. "That isn't going to work."

Tass looked at her with wide eyes. "But it's Dr. Seuss!"

I nodded in agreement. Yes, Dr. Seuss will help us on our mission… even if it doesn't work the way we plan he will probably be so confused on why we just hit him with a Dr. Seuss book he will go into shock or something.

Ashley was still shaking her head. "I still don't think it will work but I'm still on board."

"Good, then you can hold this," I shoved a can of silly string in her hands and then the hair gel into Tess', "while I get—out—this!" I pulled out the book. "OK its time to go!" It was 2:00 in the morning. I wasn't sure on how long vampires slept but no one was awake at 2:00 in the morning… except crazy-girl-hair-fixing-ninjas.

We had sneaked up to his room and were now right outside it. There was no sound coming from inside. I looked at Ashley and Tess. On zero, I mouthed and held up my fingers. 5… 4, I put a finger down … 3, another finger… 2…1 … 0! AHHHHHHHHH! We screamed and burst into his room!

We heard a yell and then Ashley turned on the light so I would be able to see Nikola and I hit him on the head (well actually I hit the blanket where I thought his head would be) then, in a puff of smoke we saw Dr. Seuss himself. He started speaking and reading the book to us and Henry got the cover off his head so he could see Dr. Seuss and—wait. Henry? What was Henry doing in Nikola's bed?

Ashley looked around the room as Seuss rambled on about an evil Grinch who wanted to steal Christmas. "Opps. Wrong room."

I stared at her for a second then, "Wrong room? You've lived here all your life! Why don't you know what room?"

She looked at her feet guiltily. "I don't have a very good memory plus I am terrible at directions."

At that moment Nikola walked in. "What's all the noise about?" Everyone stopped talking, even Dr. Seuss, and then in one sudden move I grabbed the book from Dr. Seuss' hands and yelled. "ATTACK!" All of a sudden Nikola a book hitting his head and had silly-string all over his body. When Ashley ran out of silly string and Dr. Seuss had taken his book back from me saying something about not abusing things Nikola looked down at his suit and burst out crying.

"This was my favorite suit! It was expensive too!" All of a sudden he stopped crying and I tried not to look at Tess as she snuck up behind him with the hair gel. A sly smile spread across his face. "And you're going to have to buy me a new one!" He had barely gotten the last words out of his mouth when Tess jumped him and put gel in his hair.

We ran as we heard Nikola sputtering in shock.

"I'll get you all for this!"

And that was the beginning of Sanctuary's very own Prank War.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to rewrite this- I already started. I decided I wasn't satisfied with this story ending. If you guys DO like this, I will put up a ch. 3/alternitive ending to chapter 1. (The rewriten chapter is going to have Helen in it! XD I'm so exited I'm finally writing again!)**


End file.
